Disastrous Eternity
by Tricia-chan
Summary: There is a wave of darkness threatening Meifu and the land of the living...and it isn't Muraki!!
1. Prologue

Note: I don't own the characters of YnM (but I wish I did! ^_^) This takes place quite some time after the Kyoto arch (this relates to both the manga and anime, but more towards the anime), and as you read by the summary, there's someone threatening all of Meifu...and it ain't Muraki!!  
  
  
Disastrous Eternity  
  
Prologue   
  
Enma looked up as yet another person was led to be judged before him. He could tell this person was downright bad, and it made him annoyed.  
Damn people, he thought. No one can ever have a clean slate, can they?  
The young man in question stood before him, wearing a strange grin. No, more like a sneer. Something was odd about him, and Enma couldn't put his finger on it. And his soul was so dark...  
"You must be Enma." The words were spoken with spite.  
"Yes, and you are to be judge by me. Now..." he couldn't finish as the young man gave off a strange aura.   
"You? Judge me?" the young man laughed scornfully. "That's a load of shit. It is you who shall be judged."  
Enma's eye's widened. "You!!! You're-"  
"A demon," the young man finished. "Yes. And I'm going to take over all of Meifu. Through you." With that said, the young man got nose-to-nose with Enma and grabbed his head roughly in his fist.  
Enma tried to shove him away, but to no avail. He couldn't believe that a minor demon was going to possess him. There was nothing he could do. He began yelling, but it was already too late. He was possessed.  
  
Konoe stared long and hard at the golden doors to Enma's room. They had heard screaming, so they had to check it out. Once the doors became open everyone rushed inside.  
Enma was seated comfortably in his chair, looking unfazed.  
"Are you alright?!" asked someone.  
"Just fine," said Enma. "But...we have a problem." He cast an accusing look towards Konoe. "You."  
Everyone turned to him. Konoe looked at Enma in shock. He didn't do anything, not to his knowledge.  
"Your Shinigami are traitors. They have been collaborating with demons!!"  
There were gasps from everyone. Some even moved away from Konoe.  
"But my Shinigami have done no such thing," said Konoe. "I think you've made a mistake-"  
"YOU DARE TO QUESTION MY JUDGMENT!!!!!!!" Konoe stopped. Enma turned to his side, where a middle-aged man who was tied up was. "This is a demon who died and was sent for my judgment. He has confessed to everything."  
"But-"  
"I have read his thoughts. He speaks the truth." He glared at the man. "Go on, tell them."  
"The Shinigami has been giving us information for thousands of years," said the man. "And recently...they've given us even more info. About everyone and everything here at Meifu. They told us all about all of you, so we could make an alliance. A deadly alliance, one between Shinigami and demons. They promised to help us take over Meifu if we help them take over the land of the living."  
"That's a lie!!!" shouted Konoe. "Why would we-"  
"Because you possess the power to do so," said Enma. "How dare you plot this with demons!!!!! I gave the Shinigami the power to help us, and you were planning a rebellion!!!!"  
"That's-"  
"Enough. I will hear no more. I want all of the Shinigami here right now. It is time judgment be passed on THEM."  
Konoe felt fear be shot through him. This couldn't be happening. This had to be some sort of freak nightmare.  
"I have judgment for YOU. Isolation for all eternity."  
Konoe shook his head rapidly. "This is some sort of mistake!! Believe me!! I-"  
"Take him away."  
He felt hands grab him and pull him away. Then he saw what the others didn't see.  
Enma wore a sinister sneer. He didn't look at all like the normal Enma.  
My God, he's...Konoe couldn't finish his thought as he was shoved into a dark room. The door slammed behind him. This was his prison for all eternity.  
  
"Did you see their faces? They fell for it!!!"  
Razius let out a laugh. "Of course they fell for it!! They're fools, all of them. It was an excellent idea to take over Enma. No one ever doubts HIS word."  
The demon next to him shrugged. "It looked like a struggle to take over him. He IS Enma, after all."  
"It was difficult, but now I have total control over Enma. And now the demons can invade Meifu."  
"Um, why did you want to get rid of the Shinigami? They could be worthy servants of ours."  
"Yes, but they are the most powerful people in Meifu, so I need to get rid of them. But since I am now Enma, they'll listen to everything I say. If I say the Shinigami are planning rebellion, they'll believe my word over the Shinigami. Now, all we have to do is get all the Shinigami here, and then we can proceed with the plans."  
  
  
Do I have your attention? Good. This was too short, even for me, but I hope everyone can bare with me as I will try to develop a plot with this fanfic. Please R&R, and tell me what you think of this so far. No flames, okay? ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1

Here we go, now we're onto the good stuff!! Well, if the prologue confused you, then this one should be a little clearer. Have fun!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tsuzuki Asato painfully lifted his head from underneath his pillow. His cell phone was ringing really loud.  
"'Soka-chan, can you get that?" he muttered, rubbing his head.   
There was a sigh from the bed next to his. Tsuzuki felt relieved as he saw Kurosaki Hisoka walk across the room to his ringing cell phone.  
"Hello? No, this is Hisoka. Hi, Tatsumi-san. Is something wrong? Huh? Speak up, I can't hear you."  
Tsuzuki raised his head. He didn't like the tone of Hisoka's voice. He sounded very concerned. And since it was Tatsumi he was talking to, he knew something was wrong.  
  
"Speak up, I can't hear you."   
Hisoka pressed the cell phone to his ear tightly. Tatsumi was whispering and it was hard to hear him.  
"Hide somewhere quick. Something's happened here...I don't know what, but something's wrong. They know you're working there, so get Tsuzuki-san up and hide...they're coming to get you..."  
Fear shot through Hisoka. "What happened?! What's going on?!"  
"It's...just hide. Wait 'till I call you again." Then Tatsumi hung up.  
Hisoka turned off the cell phone and turned to Tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki, we need to go now."  
"Hmm?" Tsuzuki sat up. "Something wrong, 'Soka-chan?"  
"Something's happened. I don't know, but Tatsumi-san told us to hide. Get dressed, we need to go now."  
  
The door slammed open. Representatives from Meifu rushed into the room, their expressions stern.  
"We know you're here! Come-"  
The room was empty.  
"Shit!! They're gone!!"  
"Find them!!! Find them now!!!!!!"  
  
not too far away...  
  
"That was close," breathed Tsuzuki. He sat down, sighing in relief. "I wonder what happened?"  
Hisoka shrugged as he dialed on Tsuzuki's cell phone. "I'm guessing something bad. Tatsumi-san sounded worried...dammit, why won't this thing work?!?!"  
"Tatsumi might've shut his phone off."  
Hisoka sighed and sat down next to Tsuzuki. "We'll have to wait 'till Tatsumi-san calls us. And maybe we'll find out what's going on."  
Tsuzuki nodded. They sat in silence for about five minutes. Then Tsuzuki decided to speak.  
"'Soka-chan?"  
"What? And don't call me that."  
"What do you think is the problem?"  
"I dunno. Probably some sort of change in...well, maybe they're doing Shinigami lay-offs."  
"What? They can't do that!!!" Tsuzuki clutched his arm. "If they do that...we might not be partners anymore!!"  
Hisoka rolled his eyes. "It's just a thought, baka. Have they ever done that?"  
"No..."  
"Then they probably won't start now. And do you mind? Let go of my arm!!!"  
Tsuzuki shook his head.   
"Tsuzuki let go."  
"..."  
"I said-"  
"There they are!!!!!!!!!!!" someone shouted. "They're over there, making out in the bushes!!!!!!"  
"WE ARE NOT!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hisoka. Tsuzuki got up, pulling Hisoka up with him.  
"C'mon!!! We gotta run!!!"  
The Shinigami pair sprinted off into the darkness, hearing the shouts behind them.  
"Traitors!!!!!"  
"Don't let them escape!!!!!"  
Okay, this isn't some small thing, thought Tsuzuki. They're really after us!!!!  
Hisoka threw branches aside. "We need a pla-AH!!!!!!"  
The ground had given way to a slope. And Hisoka, being unlike Hisoka, stumbled, and rolled down it. Tsuzuki was not far behind him. Fortunately, their fall allowed for a good hiding place.  
  
"Have you found them yet?"  
"No. Where the hell are they?!?!"  
"I don't know. Damn traitors!!"  
Tsuzuki stared up through the darkness. They couldn't see them down there.  
"What's with all this 'traitors' stuff?" muttered Hisoka. "We didn't do anything."  
"Maybe this is what Tatsumi was talking about," said Tsuzuki. "We better make sure they don't catch us."  
"Damn right."  
They sat down there even after the voices faded off. They were taking no chances. But still, there were some problems...  
"'Soka-chan, you cold?"  
"No." despite his words, Hisoka was shivering. "Damn, why is it so cold? We're dead, right?"  
Tsuzuki smiled one of his bright smiles. He took off his trench coat and held it out to Hisoka. "Here, this'll make you warmer."  
"Baka. What about you? You could catch a cold."  
"So could you." Tsuzuki put his coat back on.  
"You see. You can't-" Hisoka was cut off by Tsuzuki pulling him into his lap, slightly surrounding him with his coat.  
"There. That's better," said Tsuzuki, smiling.  
"Baka!! Let me go!!"  
Tsuzuki shook his head. "It's better like this. And we need to come up with a plan."  
"We can come up with one in the morning. Now let me go so I can sleep a little!!"  
"No."  
"I'm serious, Tsuzuki!!"  
"Stop struggling. You'll get cold."  
  
Eventually, Hisoka stopped struggling, and they both were able to get in some sleep. However...  
"Tsuzuki, wake up."  
Tsuzuki whimpered, but opened his eyes. It was barely dawn, and Hisoka was quickly moving about.  
"What is it?" asked Tsuzuki as he struggled to sit up.  
"I sensed him. He's close by, and probably has something to do with this."  
"Him? Who?" but Tsuzuki already knew the answer.  
"Muraki. You know as well as I do that he is alive. And maybe we can get some answers out of him."  
"Yeah but...Muraki usually works by himself. Why would he get a couple of Representatives from Meifu to come after us?"  
"I dunno. But since he's here, and considering what happened last night, I'm more than ready to question him."  
"That makes sense." He stood. "Okay, let's go. And keep an eye on the phone. Tatsumi might call-"  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"That's him!!!" Tsuzuki took the phone from Hisoka and answered it. "Tatsumi?"  
"Tsuzuki-san, are you safe?" it was Tatsumi.  
"Yeah, we managed to avoid them. But what's going on?"  
"I just got a good look at Enma. Even I can see that he's been possessed."  
"Is everything alright there?"  
"No. Enma is passing judgment on Shinigami as we speak...they just sent Watari in."  
Tsuzuki felt a lump in his throat. "Don't worry. They probably won't kill him. He doesn't have Shikigami, or anything."  
"Yes I know, but..."  
"He'll be fine. We're gonna lay low and then come down there and help."  
"Thanks, Tsuzuki-san. Shit, I must go. They're walking my way." Then he hung up.  
"What did he say?" asked Hisoka.  
"We need to lay low," said Tsuzuki. "And we shouldn't probably head back there without a plan...and Watari is having judgment passed on him."  
Hisoka's eyes widened. "This IS serious."  
"Yeah..." Tsuzuki suddenly sensed it. Muraki's presence.  
He probably has something to do with this, he thought. "Well, let's find Muraki and question him."  
  
  
Wow, that was long on some standards. What do you think? I'm establishing couplings in this 'fic. Could you see them? Well, be sure to tune in for the next part, and don't forget to R&R!!!! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2

Welcome back!! ^_^ I hope no one is bored with this fanfic yet, as the plot will become thicker and thicker!! In this chapter, we're gonna see what's going on in Meifu...through Tatsumi!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Get them all together!!!"  
Tatsumi Seiichiro looked up from the file he was reading. For the past hour, there had been shouting outside. Like a war was going on.  
Maybe another minor problem, he thought, going back to his file. But it's strange...Konoe-kachou hasn't come back yet. I wonder why...  
Then he heard it. Words that chilled him.  
"Gather the Shinigami traitors!!!"  
Traitors?  
"Tsuzuki and Kurosaki aren't here. Send some people to drag them back. Those traitors will pay!!!"  
Wait a second, thought Tatsumi. Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun aren't traitors!!! What the hell is going on?!  
He knew he had to contact them. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed up Tsuzuki.  
"Hello?"   
"Tsuzuki-san?" Tatsumi found himself whispering.  
"No, this is Hisoka."  
"Kurosaki-kun, this is Tatsumi."  
"Hi, Tatsumi-san. Is something wrong?"  
"Someone go get Tatsumi!!!!" that was outside his door.  
"Something's happened," hissed Tatsumi.  
"Huh? Speak up, I can't hear you."  
Tatsumi spoke a little louder. "Hide somewhere quick. Something's happened here...I don't know what, but something's wrong." He heard loud approaching footsteps. "They know you're working there, so get Tsuzuki-san up and hide." There were loud thuds against the door. "...They're coming to get you..."  
"What happened?! What's going on?!" Hisoka sounded fearful.  
The door was ready to fall off its hinges. "It's...just hide. Wait 'till I call you again." The door fell off. Tatsumi shut off his phone and tucked it into his pocket. "Something I can help you with?"  
"Traitor!!!!" accused one of them. "Come with us!!!"  
"I didn't do any-"  
"Be silent!!! Enma will pass judgment on you."  
Tatsumi felt a foreboding feeling pass over him. "Wait...there's been a mis-understanding. I'll just explain everything to him-"  
The men rushed forward and hauled him to his feet. "We said be silent!!!! Now come on!!!!!"  
They led Tatsumi out of his office. He saw people from other departments giving him accusing looks.  
Okay, I'm clueless to the situation, thought Tatsumi. Whatever is going on, it has nothing to do with me, or the Shinigami. I'll need to explain that to Enma...  
  
"Oi!!! Tatsumi!!!!"  
Tatsumi had been roughly shoved into a room. As he was recollecting himself, Watari walked over.  
"What's all the talk about traitors?" he asked. His 003 looked equally confused. "I told them the ingredients were legal..."  
"I don't know," said Tatsumi. "I...what do you mean 'ingredients'?"  
Watari flashed a bright smile. "I finally found the right ingredients for my gender-switching potion!!! Care to try it when this is all over?"  
Tatsumi backed away. "No. The last time I tried something of yours, my soul was transported into one of the Gushoushin's body."  
Watari laughed hard. "Oh, THAT!!!!!! God, that was the funniest thing!!! You in Gushoushin, Bon in you...that worked out well."  
"For YOU. You weren't the one stuck in a chicken's body!!!!"  
As if right on cue, both Gushoushins floated over to them. They both looked grim.  
"Do you guys know what's going on?" asked Tatsumi.  
"No," said the elder Gushoushin. "And we don't appreciate being stuffed into bags like chickens."  
"But you ARE-" began Watari.  
"We'll find out," interrupted Tatsumi. "Enma just needs to know that there's been a mistake-"  
Suddenly, the doors opened, and two men came out, dragging Terazuma along with them.  
"Stop that!!!" cried Wakaba. She ran over to them, but was stopped.  
"Judgment was passed on him," said one. "Isolation for eternity."  
"WHAT?!?! Let him go!!!!!!!" She tried to jump on the man, but another grabbed her.  
"You're next," he growled. He pulled her along.  
"Take your hands off her!!!!!" screamed Terazuma. "You bastards!!!!! I-" he couldn't say anymore as he had been dragged away.  
Tatsumi walked over to the one dragging Wakaba. "She's one of the Four Gatekeepers. Don't treat her like that."  
"She's a traitor, and she will pay!!!!!" snapped the man. "Now shut up!!!!!"  
  
For a long wile they sat, dreading as each Shinigami was forced to face Enma's judgment.   
"This is serious," observed Watari. "They've received isolation as penalties, but what about us? They're deliberately passing us over. Does Enma have a worse punishment for us?"  
"Who knows?" said Tatsumi. "I just want to get in there and talk to Enma."  
"I doubt we'll be able to reason with him. But-"  
The doors opened and yet another Shinigami was dragged off. The men had their eyes on Watari. "You're next."  
Tatsumi stood. "Wait, I want to talk to Enma-"  
"Wait your turn!!! Now come on!!!!" The men reached for Watari, but he stood.  
"I can go myself, if you don't mind," he said hotly. He turned to Tatsumi. "I'll try to talk to him."  
"...Alright. Good luck."  
Watari walked away. Tatsumi made sure they were far enough away and started following them. The doors to Enma's chambers opened and Watari was shoved inside. Tatsumi was able to get a look at Enma. It froze the blood in his veins.  
Enma was practically screaming 'possessed'. There was no way he could reason with him. Neither could Watari.   
Watari knew he was possessed, as well. He stopped in his tracks, but the doors closed before he could do anything.  
"Go back and sit down!!!" snapped one of the men.  
Tatsumi complied, staying in the shadows. He pulled out his phone and dialed up Tsuzuki.  
"Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki answered the phone this time.  
"Tsuzuki-san, are you safe?" asked Tatsumi. He was very concerned for his friend.  
"Yeah, we managed to avoid them." Tatsumi let out a sigh of relief. "But what's going on?"  
"I just got a good look at Enma. Even I can see that he's been possessed."  
"Is everything alright there?"  
"No." Tatsumi couldn't hide the emotion from his voice. "Enma is passing judgment on Shinigami as we speak..." he glanced in the direction of the doors. He could hear shouting from there. "they just sent Watari in." he didn't bother to hide the fear in his voice.  
There was a long pause. "Don't worry. They probably won't kill him. He doesn't have Shikigami, or anything."  
"Yes, I know, but..." his gaze was still in the direction of the doors. The shouting was louder, and sounds of a struggle could be heard.  
"He'll be fine. We're gonna lay low and then come down there and help."  
"Thanks, Tsuzuki-san." He then saw the men coming in his direction. "Shit, I must go. They're walking my way." He shut off his phone, but he knew they saw him.  
"Talking to someone?!" asked one. He wrenched the cell phone from Tatsumi's hand. "Not anymore." He dropped the cell phone on the ground and smashed it with his foot.  
Tatsumi had enough. He wanted to avoid taking action until he talked to Enma, but...  
"That's it," he said calmly. He stood up, looking dignified. The men started to back off. They knew how strong Tatsumi was. "I've had enough."  
The men took off running. Tatsumi ran as fast as he could to the doors and flung them open.  
"...is death!!!!!!" declared Enma. Watari looked shocked.  
Tatsumi said a silent plea for forgiveness, and then launched his shadow ability into action. The shadows came alive, and struck at Enma.  
"About time you did that!!" said Watari. "He was gonna kill me!!"  
Tatsumi said nothing; his attention was on Enma.  
Enma had put a shield around himself, so no damage was done to him. But he was angry.  
"Seize them!!!!!" he screamed.  
"Uh oh," said Watari. They were surrounded. Tatsumi couldn't kill any of them; they were just ignorant.  
But that didn't help. Since he attacked Enma, violence was taken against him. He didn't see it coming until it was too late.  
"Look out!!!" screamed Watari.   
After that, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Tatsumi turned to see the tip of a sword. With one quick thrust, the blade went through his abdomen. Then he seemed to be falling and he hit his head on the floor with the force of the fall. He couldn't hear anything; he could only see and feel. Everything was in a blood red haze. The pain was agonizing, and that was it. He didn't even know how badly he was hurt. All he knew was that he was dying...again.  
Tatsumi just lay there, his vision getting hazier. Then he heard voices. They were as soft as a whisper to him.  
"Tatsumi, hang in there!!" Watari.  
"Take them away!!" Enma. No, that wasn't Enma. But he couldn't speak. All he felt was pain as his vision turned black.  
Then he felt nothing.  
  
  
OMG!!!!!!!!!! TATSUMI!!!!!!!!!!! Man, are you scared??? Well, you don't have to worry...or do you? Will he live? Die? I dunno. (dodges bricks thrown by Tatsumi fans) I guess we all will have to wait and see. Tune in for the next chapter!! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3

It's time again!!! Well, if the suspense was well heated in the second chapter, then it will be boiling hot here!! How so? Let's just sum it up in one word: confrontation.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It wasn't easy tracking him down. The closer they seemed, the further away he seemed. As if he knew they were trying to find him.  
Hisoka kept his mind clear as he followed Muraki's presence. He knew not to be scared, but one half of him wanted to run away and hide.  
He stopped and cursed in frustration. "Dammit!! Every time we get close, he moves farther away!! It's like he's playing with us!!"  
"We'll find him," said Tsuzuki. "He'll probably tire and come out soon."  
Hisoka nodded to that and continued walking with Tsuzuki. He had noticed that Tsuzuki hadn't offered to 'split up' to find Muraki. Hisoka understood that more than anyone. No one had a thicker hatred for Muraki more than them. Muraki lusted after Tsuzuki and literally drove him to attempt suicide. As for Hisoka...it had Muraki himself who had killed him.  
I hate him, thought Hisoka. Oh God, I hate him. I hate him for what he did to me, and for what he did to Tsuzuki. And if he's involved in this mess...  
Hisoka stopped his train of thought as he noticed that Tsuzuki had stopped. Hisoka looked at him and noted the pure disgust and anger in his face. Hisoka followed his gaze, knowing full well of what they would see.  
Muraki.  
  
Tsuzuki held his ground, though it took all of his willpower. He was torn between killing Muraki right then or running away in fear.  
Muraki was dressed in his usual outfit of everything white. Full white business suit complete with a long white trench coat. The only thing of color he wore were the blood red stones in his ears.  
"You two," he said, his voice lacking his usual malice. "What brings you both here?"  
"Don't play dumb!!!" snapped Hisoka. "We know you're behind all this!!!"  
"All what? Oh, you mean the mess in Meifu."  
"That's right. Why did you do it?"  
"As much as I would love to take all the credit for that, I'm afraid there's a responsible party for it, and it isn't me."  
Tsuzuki nearly lost his temper. "And why should we believe you?! You've killed so many people, in cold blood!!"  
"Quite a hobby, don't you think?"  
Tsuzuki's anger swelled into pure hatred. "Stop this all right now!!! Or I'll..."  
"Or you'll what, Tsuzuki-san? Kill me? No, you don't have the strength to do it." Muraki took a step towards Tsuzuki. He winced without realizing it, silently cursing Muraki.  
Hisoka stepped forward and put himself in front of Tsuzuki. "Enough!!! Tell us right now!!!"  
"I told you," said Muraki. "That I'm not responsible for this. Although...I am gonna see one of their representatives later."  
"So you ARE involved with them!!!!"  
"Not in the way you're implying. It's..." for a second Muraki actually had an expression on his face. It was a look of regret. "There's someone...who's involved who shouldn't be." His face turned back to a look of cold amusement. "Then again, it really isn't either of yours business, is it?"  
Tsuzuki couldn't choke out words. Luckily, Hisoka had his say. "Fine. Keep denying it if you want. But know this: sooner or later it will be your time. And believe me, I won't hold any regrets when I kill you." He turned and started walking away.  
"Hisoka!!" exclaimed Tsuzuki.  
"Let's go. We aren't gonna get any info from him, and at this point in time, we have more important things to do than kill him."  
Tsuzuki knew Hisoka was right. He started after him when he heard that cold voice again.  
"And by the way, Tsuzuki-san..."  
Tsuzuki half-turned, trying not to wince as Muraki approached him. "What?!"  
"That one time, when you were my guinea pig...I completely enjoyed it. I hope you share my feelings." He reached out to caress Tsuzuki's face but Tsuzuki moved away quickly.  
"I hate you," he growled. "I've never hated anyone more than you. What you did to Hisoka...what you did to me..." he paused, trying to fight his tears. "If you try to get in our way and..." he couldn't choke out the word. "I won't be responsible for my actions."   
With that, he turned around to follow Hisoka. He knew Muraki was behind some of this. He just knew it.  
  
"'Soka-chan, do we really need to camp out?" complained Tsuzuki as the tent was pitched up.  
"Yes," said Hisoka. "We don't want THEM to know where we are."  
"But since Muraki is gonna go see their representative, don't you think he'll tell them where we are?"  
Hisoka stopped. "Tsuzuki...I know this sounds crazy especially coming from me of all people, but I don't think Muraki's involved."  
"What?"  
"The words he had said today, and the way he had said them...it didn't seem at all like him. Y'know, how he said 'There's someone who's involved who shouldn't be'. I...never mind. I'm just thinking strange."  
"Well, I've been thinking too. If there's someone he knows that's involved, who would it be?"  
"I don't know. Muraki doesn't care about anyone. But I can't help but wonder."  
Tsuzuki put a hand on Hisoka's shoulder. "We're both tired. Let's think about it tomorrow when we have clear heads."  
"You're right. Let's get settled in."  
After they had the tent completely up and the sleeping bags down, they both settled down to sleep.  
"...Hisoka?"  
"Yes?"  
"I was wondering...we may have to confront Muraki a few times...you'll stand with me, right?"  
"Of course. We're partners, aren't we?"  
"It isn't just that...I know you feel uncomfortable around him. I almost can't stand to go through a confrontation. I..."  
Hisoka understood him. Very carefully, he reached out and took Tsuzuki's warm hand in his. He ignored the mental pain of Tsuzuki's emotions that rushed through him. He really was scared of Muraki. Deep down, he really never wanted to see him again.  
"You don't have to worry, Tsuzuki. I'll stand by you through anything. I know it hurts to face him. Hell, I know it all too well. But if you don't face him, you'll be terrified for years, and you'll always wonder if you made the right decision. Well, I'm sure you'll do that even if you face him. But the point is...he has hurt us both. We want him to suffer in the worst kind of way, not caring how or what method. It's natural to feel like that, and I refuse to say it's wrong. And Tsuzuki, no matter what I'll stand by you to the very end. Even if I die."  
Hisoka could sense that Tsuzuki was on the verge of tears. He felt Tsuzuki move his hand so that their fingers were intertwined. He raised their conjoined hands, bringing Hisoka's to his face. He gently kissed his knuckles, and Hisoka savored the new emotion he felt through Tsuzuki.  
"Thank you, Hisoka. No one has ever given me as much hope as you. And tomorrow...let's not think of it. Whatever plans we have we can come up with tomorrow."  
Hisoka almost stiffened. He could sense through Tsuzuki's emotions of what he wanted. He wanted to take Hisoka into his arms and hold him with all the love in his heart. He wanted to kiss his lips, feel his body's warmth, and most of all make love to him.   
Hisoka shared his feelings. But he wanted wasn't ready for anything to intimate. "We'll definitely need the sleep."  
"...Okay. Good night 'Soka-chan."  
"'Night, Tsuzuki."  
Hisoka watched him fall asleep before he himself did. Not once through their slumber did their intertwined fingers loosen.  
  
Muraki cleaned his glasses for the third time. They were late...  
"Muraki..." it was a cold, sinister voice.  
"About time," said Muraki. "Now where is he?"  
"Oh, you'll see him in good time. Now onto business-"  
"No. No business until I see him."  
The demon laughed in scornful amusement. "I didn't expect you to care for such a human so much. It shocks me, really."  
"What I do is no business of yours. Now let me see him."  
"What if you can't? What if his life is at stake?" Muraki stiffened. The demon laughed again. "These are the conditions of Razius: you join us and we'll let him go...or put him to good use. And if you don't join us, we kill him. Got it?"  
Muraki remained silent. It angered him that 'he' fell into their hands. Now Muraki was bent at their will.  
"So, what do you say? Will you join us?"  
Muraki glared at the demon for putting him in this position. He knew the decision he was about to make was one he wouldn't like, but he had no choice.  
Slowly, and scornfully, Muraki gave the demon his answer.  
  
  
What did Muraki say? Will he join them? Or not? Who is 'he'? Will Hisoka loosen up for once? All this and more on the next Dynasty...just kidding. So, what did you think? Confused? Frustrated? Well, the questions above will be answered in good time. Please R&R and be sure to tune in for another exciting adventure!!!! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 4

Hello again? Up for yet another exciting adventure? I hope you are. For those of you who worry for Tatsumi, well...he's how he is!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The darkness of the room was chilling alone. The window at the top of the room gave some light, but not enough to show the true shape of the room. The sheer darkness was disturbing in its all. The air itself was somewhat stall, despite the open window. And with that staleness lingered the smell of blood.  
Watari sat. He wasn't at all the cheerful doctor he was before. He had been grateful for the minor first-aid kit that had been under the cot that Tatsumi was laying on at that moment. He wasn't a medical expert, but the wound didn't hit anything vital.   
This is great, he thought sarcastically. Just great. Tatsumi is nearly killed, I have just been able to stop the blood, and those people outside don't give a shit. They're just going by what that Enma is saying. Wouldn't listen to me when I said he was possessed. I can't believe it!!  
Watari shivered, silently wishing that he had something warmer than his sweater. He had given up his lab coat to Tatsumi so he wouldn't get cold. Even then he didn't know how long Tatsumi would last.  
He took his glasses off and cleaned them for the hundredth time. In the little light the window gave, Watari could see the blood the coated his hands. But there was nothing to wash them off.  
He sighed and looked at the window. God, I hope Tsuzuki and Bon are alright, he thought. I don't want them to be stuck in a room like this...  
  
Watari didn't realize he fell asleep until he heard movement on the cot. It startled him completely.  
"...huh? ...What...?" that came from Tatsumi.  
"You okay?" asked Watari.  
Tatsumi groaned in response and tried to sit up, but Watari reached out and held his shoulders in place.   
"Don't move too much. You'll hurt yourself."  
Tatsumi sighed. "Shit, how did things become this bad? ...wait, am I dead?"  
"You're still a Shinigami, if that's what you mean."  
"Oh, okay...have they gotten Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun?"  
"No. Tsuzuki and Bon haven't been caught. They've been evading the reps very well."  
"Oh...that's good..."  
They both fell silent. Even 003 wasn't its usual self. The gloominess of the situation was suffocating. Then Tatsumi painfully broke the silence.  
"My wound...how..."  
Watari knew he couldn't lie. "You were stabbed in the abdomen. No organs were damaged, but muscle was. I got the bleeding to stop, but you need more medical attention."  
"You...you saved my life...thank you..."  
"Don't mention it. It-"  
Suddenly, the door slammed open. A tall figure entered the room, his face portraying his hate. A wooden pole was in his hand. "Come with me. Both of you."  
Watari stood. "Tatsumi is wounded!! At least treat his wounds properly!!"  
"Why don't you, Watari-sensei?! You ARE a doctor, after all."  
"I'm a scientist!! I have no training in the medical field!"  
The man looked at Tatsumi. "Looks like you did a good enough job. He's still alive."  
"But-"  
"But nothing!!! You're both coming with me!!"  
Watari stood his ground. "No."  
The man growled in rage. He stepped forward and cracked the pole across Watari's face.  
Watari felt a numbing pain and heard a loud ring in his ear. He hit the floor with a sickening thud. The man stood over him, his rage still present. He swung down, bringing the pole upon Watari's back. He felt the pain there, knowing there would be welts.   
The man swung the pole again, and it cracked across Watari's back again. Watari couldn't take the pain, and felt like he was gonna black out. 003 was visibly upset. It flew around the man's head, trying to get his attention. The man smacked 003 into the wall, and Watari winced at the thud of the contact. The man readied the pole again.  
But the blow never came. Watari looked up as the man let out a scream. The shadows were alive around him. One had lashed out and cut off the man's hand that held the pole. The pole fell to the floor, along with his hand.  
Tatsumi was heaving on the bed, but he wore a stern expression. "Let's go. There must be someone here that believes us."  
"Hopefully a doctor," muttered Watari.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Watari watched the door as the doctor did a thorough examination on Tatsumi. He strongly hoped that no one would come.  
"Some muscle damage," said the doctor. "Nothing vital was damaged, fortunately."  
"Thanks for your help," said Tatsumi.  
"Nah, you should thank Watari. Since he got the bleeding under control, you're still alive. He saved you."  
"I know." Tatsumi turned his attention to Watari. "Thanks. I owe you one."  
Watari laughed his usual laugh. Even 003, who had a bandaged wing, was cheerful. "Ah, don't worry about it. I couldn't just leave you."  
"Yes. And I mean it, thank you."  
"Okay...as long as you're okay."  
The doctor stood, sighing softly. "I suggest you two get the hell out of Meifu. Since you cut that guy's hand off, they might be a tad mad."  
"Oh, that's right!!" said Watari. "You saved me then!! So now we're even."  
Before Tatsumi could respond, the door slammed open. Men rushed in, looking less than happy.  
"Not this again..." muttered Tatsumi.  
"Shinigami traitors," growled one. "Come with us!!!"  
"Dammit, you never listen!!!" snapped Watari. "Enma's possessed!!! Don't you think he himself would've realized if we've been cooperating with demons without being told?!?!"  
"Shut up!!!!! Come with us now!!!"  
"Run!!!" screamed the doctor.  
The men rushed forward. The shadows came alive again and they kept distant for a few seconds. That was enough time for Watari to grab Tatsumi.  
"Out the window," Tatsumi gasped. He kept the men away with his shadow technique as the doctor opened the window.  
"Go!!!! GO!!!!!"  
Watari took a deep breath and jumped. The room had been on the second floor so their landing wasn't rough. Watari took into a run as fast as he could manage while holding Tatsumi.  
Gotta get out of Meifu, he thought. Gotta...  
"We...can't..." gasped Tatsumi.  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
"Enma might've...jammed...can't leave..."  
"SHIT!!!!!!"  
Tatsumi was right. Somehow, the link between Meifu and the land of the living was jammed.  
They were stuck.  
Watari cursed again, noting the men coming from the building.  
"Into...forest..."  
"Good idea." Watari started in the direction of the Cherry Blossom forest. He took a glance behind him to see the men running in all directions, not noticing them. But it didn't help.  
I hate this, he thought. Please, please!!! Let there be a positive solution to all this!!!!!!  
  
The End...  
  
Just kidding!!!!! ^_^ Well, things are developing well, ne? Quite an unexpected turn of events. And as you noticed, I let Tatsumi live...for now. (dodges bricks thrown by Tatsumi fans) I can't say a thing yet, but you all like this, right? See ya in the next chapter!!!! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 5

The insanity grows!!! Well, unto another chapter we go!! This one is about Muraki...and if you're wondering who the 'he' was from chapter 3, well...his name isn't mentioned here, but if you can't guess, then...anyway, here we go!!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"So, what do you say? Will you join us?"  
"...No."  
"Then his fate is sealed."  
But Muraki had a plan. "You can't kill him."  
"We sure can."  
"No, you can't. By killing him, you can guarantee my wrath. I'll even go as far as to join the Shinigami."  
"...You wouldn't..."  
"I would."  
"Dammit, I just don't understand you, Muraki. Why go so far for a mere human? His sword skill is incredible, but he's a human all the same."  
"What I do is no business of yours."  
The demon was silent for a long while. Then he let out a scornful laugh. "Fine. Have it your way. We'll be sure to put him to good use...if you know what I mean..."  
That did it. Muraki rushed forward and grabbed the demon by his throat and lifted him off the ground.  
"Don't you DARE touch him!!!" he growled. "He is mine. If I find out you or any of your friends did anything to him...I won't be responsible for my actions."  
"Okay..." the demon gasped. "We'll...stay away..."  
Muraki let him go. He watched the demon depart, his anger still lingering. It angered him that he, Muraki Kazutaka, was bended at their will. He knew 'he' wasn't involved, but was forced to be. That fact also made him angry.  
They'll pay for this, he thought. I'll make sure of it. For doing this to him and to me...  
  
::flashback::  
  
Muraki sat on the windowsill of his room, smoking a cigarette. He stared into the sunset, feeling the turmoil of having to admit defeat.  
Damn them, he thought, taking another puff. Doing me in like that...I could've been killed!! Though that was their intention, it still makes me angry...  
"Hello, Muraki."  
Muraki paused. The presence had been there for a while, but he didn't acknowledge it. Now he turned to the darkness of the room, where a pair of bright eyes stared at him.  
"What do you want?" he said, turning back to the window.  
The demon stepped forward, the moonlight portraying its form. "We've taken over Meifu."  
"Oh really? Good for you."  
"And Razius says he wants your help. Quite an honor, ne?"  
"Not really. I work alone."  
"Oh c'mon, Muraki!! We all know what those Shinigami did to you!! Revenge is sweeter than blood, and you can have it through us!!"  
"No."  
"Muraki-"  
"I said no. Now leave before I kill you."  
The demon no longer looked cheerful. His face was stern. "Fine. But no matter what, you will join us."  
  
::end flashback::  
  
If he had been thinking clearly, he would've come up with a reasonable compromise. The last thing he wanted was for 'him' to get involved.  
You involved him in a lot, he reminded himself. And guess what? He's involved and you don't want him to be. And you have to live with the consequences if anything happens to him...  
  
"So we can't hurt him?"  
"Do you want to risk his wrath?"  
"...Good point."  
The demons looked into the small dark room. A silhouette was lying on the cot in the room. No wounds marred him, but he was unconscious.  
"What does Muraki see in him, anyway? He's just a simple, stupid human."  
"He packed a punch, that's for sure."  
"It doesn't matter. He's our ticket to getting Muraki on our side. So we can't harm him."  
One demon grinned. "Muraki doesn't have to know, does he?"  
"Yeah, you're right. I want some payback for the punch he landed on me."  
The three demons stalked into the room. One poked the man on the bed.  
"Wake up, sleeping beauty."  
"Get away from me," the human growled, obviously irritated with the demons.  
"No. It's time for payback." With that, one grabbed him by his dark hair and dragged him to the floor. For a long while they beat on him, venting out their rage on him. Then they tired.  
"Just a little taste of what you gave us." Then they left, leaving the battered man in the darkness.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"Muraki?" the demon stepped into the dark room. It was seemingly empty. "Are you here? Razius wanted me to-urk!!!!"  
The demon felt a horrible pain in his back. He realized Muraki stabbed him.  
"I warned you," Muraki hissed. "not to hurt him."  
"I don't-"  
"I'm not stupid. You beat him up badly. Did you think I would be stupid enough not to notice?!"  
The demon coughed up blood. "Ugh-"  
"I just have one question for you: how do I get into Meifu? I know your Razius jammed any possible way in and out, yet you manage to be here. So tell me. How?"  
"Ugh...card..."  
"Oh, I see. Cards. Hand it over."  
"Can't...ugh..."  
"You can't? But you have it with you, yes? Oh, I know how to get it. Pleasant dreams."  
With that, Muraki drove his fist into the demon's chest. The demon doubled over dead as Muraki clutched a glowing card in his fist.  
"Magically insinuated, hmm?" said Muraki, holding up the bloody card key. He remembered the Shinigami who wanted to get into Meifu.  
I COULD help them, he thought. Especially my beloved Tsuzuki-san...though I hate to think of lending them a hand, it would be amusing to them knowing they owe me. I guess just this once I'll lend them my assistance. But just to get there. Once I get 'him', I'm gone.  
  
  
Ready to scream, yet? Don't worry, I won't prolong the torture much longer. In the next chapter, you'll find out who 'he' is!!!! (and if you don't know by now...) Be sure to tune in!!!! ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 6

Are you ready to escape from the real world into my insanity? Ah, don't listen to me; I'm just ranting. From here on out the REAL action will start!! (not in the way you're thinking...maybe) Here, our mystery character will be revealed!! (and here you will either be: 1. saying you knew it; 2. saying 'oh my god, it's HIM?!'; or 3. who the hell is that?!') Well, I won't delay any longer, so let's get to it!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Hisoka, are you okay?"  
Hisoka snapped out of his trance. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
"Well," said Tsuzuki. "You've been quiet ever since we found out we couldn't get into Meifu."  
"Don't worry about it. We'll find a way."  
"I know a way into Meifu." This was a new voice. One they both loathed.  
"Muraki!!!" growled Hisoka. Both tried to stand their ground as Muraki stepped forward.  
"Yes, it is I," said Muraki. "And I know a way in."  
"Why should we believe you?!"  
"This card." He held it up. "Allows us to get in. What do you say? How 'bout we call a truce until we get to Meifu and until I get what I want."  
"NO!!!!" snapped Tsuzuki. "There's no way in hell we're gonna partner up with you!!!"  
"Fine. I'll be on my way to Meifu now." He threw the card into the air. It turned into a portal.  
"He may be telling the truth," said Hisoka.  
"'Soka-chan, have you gone crazy?!" asked Tsuzuki.  
"No, but let's cooperate with him for a while. Once we get Enma back, we'll grab him and Enma can pass judgment on him. It doesn't matter that he's alive. Enma can just sentence him to death. It's exactly what he deserves."  
"I...you're right. We won't get any other opportunities."  
"Right." Hisoka turned to Muraki. "We agree. We'll work with you for now."  
"Excellent," said Muraki. "Well...shall we go?"  
  
The dark room wasn't so bad. But it was the silence that got to him. And the fact his bruises hurt like nothing else.  
Oriya Mibu lay on the small cot in the empty room. He hated the fact he was there. He hated that these demons kept beating on him, and it was too dark to see where they were so he could defend himself. He also hated the fact that the demons broke his sword.  
And this is all just to get Muraki, he thought. But no matter how many times I told them I had no involvement with Muraki anymore, they wouldn't listen. It's so damn frustrating...  
  
::flashback::  
  
Oriya silently stood in the garden of the brothel he ran. His sword was drawn and he was in a fighting stance. But he didn't move.  
His eyes were closed as he listened to the sounds around him. He tried to keep a clear mind, but his thoughts wandered. Many questions rose to his attention.  
I know he's still alive, but where is he? Why didn't he just kill me when he was done with me? Where is he...  
"So you know Muraki." It was a voice he didn't recognize.  
"It's none of your concern," said Oriya, not breaking his stance. "I don't know who you are, but you'd better leave."  
He felt a whoosh of air next to him. He jumped out of the way as someone, or something, struck at him.  
"His instincts are incredible," said another voice. "Even for a human."  
"I agree," said another voice. "No wonder Muraki has an interest in him."  
Muraki?! Oriya thought. He didn't have time to dwell on it as the others jumped at him. He dodged their attacks, and was able to see them thanks to the moonlight.  
Demons.  
Are they friends of Muraki?   
One took a swing at him, but missed. Oriya growled, and punched the demon full in the face.  
"Ah!!! Beat the shit out of him!!!!!"  
Oriya readied his sword, but a demon grabbed the blade. With one squeeze, it shattered in its fist. Another punched Oriya in the stomach as he was recoiling in shock.  
"Don't hurt him!! Muraki might know!!!"  
These definitely weren't friends of Muraki. But before Oriya could stand up, a demon brought its fist down upon his head. He was unconscious not long after.  
  
::end flashback::  
  
"Fucking demons," he cursed, rubbing his still sore head. There was no doubt that Muraki knew he was in their hands. And he knew what Muraki's reaction would be. He had heard the other demons say that Muraki killed one to get the card to get here.  
He might be coming for me, he thought. I don't know how he'll react, though. Probably be upset, since it's partially my fault he's involved. Oh well, just as long as he's coming, it's fine with me.  
  
Meifu definitely wasn't on its cheerful side. It never was, but it was just plain gloomy now.  
Tsuzuki sighed softly. Muraki hadn't told them why HE was there, but Tsuzuki figured it had to do with whoever was involved because of him  
It's strange, though, he thought. Who would go out of his way to save, anyway? He doesn't care about anyone. There's that obsession he has with me, but...  
"You're both on your own," said Muraki. "I have my own business to attend to."  
"Fine with us," said Hisoka. "I could care less if you were killed."  
"Don't get your hopes up, boy. Well, I'll be on my way." With that, he walked off.  
"Let's find Tatsumi and Watari," said Tsuzuki.  
  
"Muraki is here."  
Oriya jerked awake when he heard those words outside the door. He couldn't believe it. Muraki was there?!?!  
"You think he came for this pathetic human?"  
Did he come for me? Oriya wondered. Hope soared through him.  
"Probably not. He has more important things to do than waste his time on a human."  
"Yeah, I agree. And this human is beyond pathetic."  
"I mean, if Muraki really cared for him, then why is he still here?"  
"Shut up!!" shouted Oriya, covering his ears. But the demons wouldn't stop.  
"Muraki might just be here to talk to Razius. Nothing more."  
"Maybe he will join our side. And maybe he'll kill this human for being such a nuisance."  
Oriya gritted his teeth and tried to block out their voices, but their words stabbed his soul.  
"He's been using him for years. This proves he's worthless, and he'll kill him. Just like all his other human dolls."  
It isn't true!!! It isn't...  
"Oh well. We might as well get the human out and take him to Razius." With that said, the door opened.  
Oriya screamed in rage, and flew at the demons. He was fueled by adrenaline and hatred, and he wanted to hurt them so badly. However, they were prepared for him.  
"You won't land a punch this time!!!!" declared one. Oriya didn't see the wooden pole in his fist. The demon swung once, and the pole cracked on top of his head. Once again, he fell into a painful unconsciousness.  
  
"You Shinigami are the worst lot!!" declared Enma.  
"Got any other bright ideas?" hissed Watari. "We could've stayed in the forest..."  
"Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun are here," said Tatsumi. "And-"  
"Silence!!!" growled Enma.  
"Oh, why not let the bird out of the hat!!!" said Watari. "You're possessed!!!"  
The hall was empty, but it still didn't matter. They would make sure Enma was exposed.  
Suddenly, a side door opened and two demons entered. They were dragging in a human by his wrist.  
"Isn't he the one from Kyoto?" asked Tatsumi.  
Watari squinted at the human. "Damn, it is!!! Ah, and he's got an injury to the head."  
It wasn't clearly visible, but they could see blood alongside his unconscious face. When the demons let him go, he lay limp on the floor.  
"Muraki is here," said Enma. "He and I shall talk."  
"Shit, Muraki's here!!" said Watari. "Do Tsuzuki and Bon know that?!"  
Tatsumi didn't have time to answer, because the main doors swung open.  
"Enma!!!"  
It was Tsuzuki and Hisoka.  
  
Evil was radiating off Enma. Tsuzuki could sense it all too well. And he didn't like it.  
Hisoka pointed off to the side, where Watari and Tatsumi were. And Tatsumi looked in bad shape.  
"What happened to you?!" demanded Hisoka, taking note to the bandage wrap around Tatsumi.  
"Just a little incident," said Tatsumi. "But we need to stop Enma."  
"He's got all the Shinigami in isolation," said Watari. "Even us don't know where they are."  
"More Shinigami!!!!" exploded Enma. "You all deserve to die!!!"  
Tsuzuki stood and faced Enma squarely. "I don't know who you are, but you're the one who deserves to die for doing all this!!!!"  
Hisoka quickly grabbed his arm. "Wait!!! Don't attack him until we get him out of Enma's body!! Do you want the Shikigami to kill Enma himself?"  
Tsuzuki hesitated. That made Enma laughed.  
"Everything will crumble like sand!!! And I'll start with..." He looked down at Oriya. "This human!!!"  
"Wonderful," Watari said sarcastically. "Killing off someone who's defenseless. How honorable."  
Enma gathered energy and shot it at Oriya's prone form. It was obvious the energy was completely dark. But right before it struck Oriya, a kekkai formed around him, warding off the attack.  
"My, my. As I thought, a pathetic demon possessed Enma. And what does that say about him, hmmm?"  
Heads turned. Muraki stood in the doorway. It was obvious he put up the kekkai.  
"Muraki!!!!!!" screamed Enma.  
"Why not come out and fight me like a man?!"  
Enma screamed, and seemed to change. There was a long BAM!!! And a demon stood on the floor. Enma slumped in his chair.  
"You seem to like picking fights," said the demon. "But I guess this human." He prodded Oriya with his foot. "Has some value to you."  
"That's enough," said Muraki. "Why not taste more of my powers?"  
Energy gathered around Muraki. It shot at the demon, wounding him a little.  
"You live up to your reputation," said the demon. "But I must not dawdle here. For I have more important things to do." He turned to the Shinigami. Tsuzuki was preparing to summon a Shikigami. "And you, Shinigami. If you want my head so much, come to my hiding place. I'll be waiting!!" with that, he was gone as quickly as a gush of wind.  
Everyone was silent. Then Hisoka spoke.  
"Wait...that's it?! It's over?!"  
"Not yet, boy," said Muraki, who was walking across the floor. "Looks like you all have your hands full."  
"And where are you going?! You-"  
"I'm not dumb. You want to pass judgment on me. Well, I have a friend to take home, so it will have to be postponed."  
There was silence as the Shinigami watched Muraki pick up Oriya. For a brief second, something close to emotion passed over his face. Then it was emotionless again as he turned to leave.  
"I'll go now. Next time, prepare better for demons so outsiders don't have to get involved."  
They watched him leave.   
"Should we just let him go?" asked Tatsumi.  
"We have bigger issues," said Tsuzuki. "We need to find that demon's hiding place. Anyone got any ideas?"  
  
  
Wow, I wrote too much!!! It's really coming down to it!!! Not yet, but soon!!! I'm pleased with all the reviews!! I'm glad everyone likes this!!! Be sure to wait for the next chapter!!! ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 7

Hellohellohello!!!!!!!!! I'm back again for another chapter!!! Does the suspense kill you?! Well, you will have to wait no more. Here's chapter 7!!!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Okay, we need a plan," said Konoe. "I'm sure all of you want a piece of Razius."  
"Yes!!" the Shinigami agreed.  
Once Enma had been back to normal, the Shinigami were freed. Everyone fiercely apologized to them. Not that it helped, but it was a start. Especially after Shinigami made some demands. Like not having a restriction of how much money to spend in the land of the living.  
"Well, Razius said he was hiding somewhere," said Tatsumi. "And I doubt it's here."  
"There isn't much you can do, Tatsumi," said Konoe. "You are injured, after all."  
"I'll be fine. I can still use my shadow skill."  
Tsuzuki stood up. "I'll take him out!! Me and Hisoka'll-" he turned as he spoke.  
Hisoka was gagged and tied up. Yuma and Saya were next to him, tying light purple and light pink ribbons in his hair.  
"Tie that one there-"  
"Ooh, almost got a knot-"  
"What soft hair-"  
"I could do this for hours-"  
"MMMMMMMMPH!!!!!!!!!!!" Hisoka screamed into the gag.  
"Well, he does look cute," observed Wakaba.  
Terazuma didn't say anything, but it was obvious he was trying not to laugh.  
"Uh, girls?" asked Konoe. "Please let him go. We're-"  
Suddenly, the door slammed open. Watari pranced in, holding a test tube. He was grinning wickedly. "I've got it!!!!"  
"Got what?" asked Tatsumi.  
"My gender-switching potion!! One sip and you've switched your gender!!"  
"I ain't trying it," said Tsuzuki. "The last time, I was turned into a kid!! And then invisible!!"  
"Oh, don't fret!!!! I've already chosen the guinea pig!!" he pointed straight at Tatsumi. "You!!!!"  
"No way!!!" said Tatsumi, and tried to get to his feet. But since he was injured, he didn't get very far.  
"Just one sip!!!!" Watari bounded over and shoved the test tube into Tatsumi's mouth. Despite his struggles, some of the liquid went down his throat.  
For long moments, everyone stared at a terrified Tatsumi. He didn't change.  
"There must be a glitch," said Watari, a bit disappointed.  
Tatsumi was more than pleased. "Oh thank-"  
Suddenly, he was cut off. His neatly kept hair spilled down around his shoulders. His small eyes grew wide and round. And his chest expanded to a double-D, tearing his shirt.  
"Holy shit," said Konoe.  
"It worked!!!!!!!" cheered Watari.  
"Give me an antidote!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tatsumi, his voice very feminine.   
"Shit, I'm glad I'm not you!!" laughed Terazuma.  
"Ooh, he's sooooooooo cute!!!!!!" squealed Yuma.  
"He is!!!!!!!!! Let's tie blue and white ribbons in his hair!!!!!!!" said Saya.  
Tatsumi's big eyes widened. He turned around and started running, screaming in his high-pitched way. Yuma and Saya chased him, waving blue and white ribbons.  
Tsuzuki was untying Hisoka, but laughing hysterically at the same time. Hisoka looked relieved that the girls were gone.  
"So the special word is 'thank'," said Watari. Suddenly, the same thing happened. His already long hair grew longer. His bright eyes became big and brighter. And his chest also expanded to a double-D, tearing his shirt.  
"Don't tell me..." said Konoe.  
"Well, I HAD to try it!!" said Watari, his voice high. "And it worked!!!!!!! It worked!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Just go find an antidote!!!!!!!"  
"Hold on!!!! Tsuzuki, try it!!!!"  
"No thanks," said Tsuzuki. "Um, can we go back to business?"  
"Sure," said Konoe. "Watari, go find that antidote!!"  
"Okay!!!" Watari skipped out of the room.  
"Now, back to what we were talking about. We need to find Razius right away. And we need to have someone look up info on him to see where he may be hiding."  
"We'll do it," said Hisoka.  
"Aww, Hisoka!!!!" complained Tsuzuki. "Do we gotta?"  
"Yes. Watari is making an antidote, and Tatsumi is running for his life. Let's go."  
"...Okay."  
"We're counting on you," said Konoe.  
  
Note: I know you get bored of my antics. But this chapter is far from over!!! This is just a warning: considering all of my other stuff (and I'm sorry to those who are deathly waiting for the two sequels to 'We Have no Shame'. My subordinate has writer's block!!!!! @_@) But I hope you can forgive us!!! Anyways, a pretty raunchy scene is coming up, so you have been warned!!!  
  
Tsuzuki leaned against the chair, watching Hisoka typing on the computer. The boy was gonna tire himself at this rate.  
"'Soka-chan, take a break," said Tsuzuki. "You'll collapse."  
"We need to find Razius," said Hisoka. "Dammit, I can't find anything!!"  
Tsuzuki stood up. He walked over to Hisoka and put his hands on his shoulders. "If you overdue it, you'll be very tired. Stop for a while."  
"Tsuzuki-"  
Tsuzuki stared down at his blonde head. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, inhaling the sweet scent.  
"What-"  
"Shh." He slowly lifted the boy from the chair and stood him on his feet. Hisoka looked confused and irritated, and Tsuzuki knew to wipe it all away. He leaned down and kissed the boy.  
Hisoka gave in without realizing it. His mouth moved like silk over his, tempting him to open. He did, and Tsuzuki pressed his tongue into his mouth, savoring the heavenly taste.  
They both were lost in the kiss. Hisoka pressed his hands to Tsuzuki's shoulders desperate to feel his bare flesh. Tsuzuki allowed a hand to trail down Hisoka back slowly and reach inside his shirt.  
"Tsuzuki!!!!!!!!! Bon!!!!!!!!!!! You here?" the pitch was still high, but it was Watari.  
Hisoka pulled away and sat back down. His face was flushed and his shirt was a mess. "Tsuzuki..."  
"I'm sorry," said Tsuzuki. "It's just that...Razius is powerful. When we face him, we may not live. I want any moment with you, just in case it's our last, to be something we can think of. You know, give each other a piece of ourselves."  
Hisoka didn't answer. Watari bounded in, and the pair's eyes bulged.  
Watari was dressed in a long dress. His hair was in a braid, and he wore make-up on his face.  
"Weren't you supposed to find an antidote?" asked Hisoka.  
"I realized that it's much more fun like this!!!"  
"Tell that to Tatsumi-san."  
"Well, kachou wants to talk with everyone so let's go!!!"  
"'Kay!!!!" said Tsuzuki. He followed Watari out.  
Hisoka stood. His hand went to his mouth. "Give...a piece of ourselves..."  
  
  
Okay, it wasn't all that raunchy, but you can forgive me...right? (dodges bricks thrown by TsuzukixHisoka fans) Well, that was comic and romance relief, and the next chapter will be serious!!!!! What about Tsuzuki and Hisoka, you ask? Well...it's a secret!!!! (dodges more bricks) Well, see ya next time!! Oh, and I'm trying my hardest to work on that sequel all by myself but it's hard. It'll be posted soon, I hope!!! ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 8

Hi again!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the long wait!!! Are you anticipating this? Of course you are. Let's get it on!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Watari, please take off that dress," sighed Konoe.  
Watari laughed. "Oh kachou!! This will help will my research!!"  
"What about ME?!?!" snapped Tatsumi. "Because YOU won't find an antidote, I've got breasts!!"  
Tsuzuki snickered. Tatsumi glared in his direction.  
"Aw, be nicer!!" said Watari. "You DO owe me since I DID save your life, after all."  
"You're pushing the wrong buttons!!!!"  
"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!!!!!" snapped Konoe.  
"Looking for Razius?" said a horridly familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Muraki standing in the doorway.  
"Why are you here?!?!" snapped Hisoka.  
Muraki smirked at the current states of Tatsumi and Watari, then turned his attention back to Hisoka. "I want to be of some help."  
"Well, we don't want your help!!!"  
"Really? Not even the address to Razius's whereabouts?"  
"What's the catch?" asked Tsuzuki.   
"You all will leave me alone from now on. Besides, I seem to have more 'important' things to do than kill. My dear friend is in a tad bit of a coma, and I need to help him out. Also, I need a favor. If he dies and comes here, don't pass bad judgment on him."  
"You-" snapped Tatsumi.  
"Deal," said Tsuzuki. Everyone shot him a look.   
"Good." He put a slip of paper in front of Tsuzuki. "I'll be on my way now. Bye!" With that, he departed.  
"How can you strike a deal with him?! Muraki?!" snapped Hisoka.   
"We have no choice," said Tsuzuki. "We're caught in a corner."  
"For once you have a point," said Konoe. "With the directions, we can get to Razius. Until then, prepare and rest up. And for the love of sanity, Watari, take off that damn dress and find that antidote!!!"  
  
Tsuzuki watched Hisoka practice his kendo. It was obvious the boy was ignoring him. "'Soka-chan, I had no choice," said Tsuzuki. "If I didn't agree, then Razius would be allowed to run rampant!!"  
Hisoka sighed, putting down the wooden practice sword. "I know. But Muraki is a fucking bastard. He...he's hurt you so badly. And me. I can't just stand idly by and make deals with him. It's..."  
Tsuzuki stood up. He walked over to Hisoka and put a hand on his blond head. "He has hurt us. Both of us have seen his dark side, and never want to see it again. But I really had no choice. If I had an ultimatum, I would've said no. You know Muraki is the last person I would ever want to make a deal with. I'm not the brightest person, but I'm smart enough to avoid mistakes that will scar me. All of us."  
Hisoka sighed. "I understand. I'm sorry for doubting you."  
Tsuzuki nodded. "Hisoka...about before..."  
Hisoka backed away. "I...I know how you feel. And I know what you were gonna say. 'If you felt uncomfortable, then don't think of it'. It did feel awkward, but it wasn't uncomfortable."  
"'Soka-chan..."  
"I've never been emotionally involved with anyone before, much less romantically. I've got no experience, and my only encounter..." he shivered and closed his eyes, trying not to remember the night Muraki kidnapped him. He raped and magically cursed Hisoka. Even then it haunted him...  
Tsuzuki stepped forward and hugged the teen. "It's okay. I'm not all that experienced either. I've been in relationships, but they ended too quickly for them to truly start. I feel like I've been to hell and back, but you've guided me. If you hadn't been here, I might've never regained my sanity. I might even have died. Out of everyone in existence, I want you by my side."  
Hisoka clenched his teeth, feeling tears well up. As someone with empathy, he could sense that every word he said was from the heart. Nothing has ever touched his soul like this.  
"We know how strong Razius is. Strong enough to possess Enma. The reason I chose to come unto you then was because I'm afraid of losing you. If something does happen, I don't want our last meeting to be with scorn. But with undying love. That's what I feel for you; love. No one else but you."  
Tears finally escaped Hisoka's eyes. His heart was pounding so hard, it hurt. He raised his head, and Tsuzuki wiped away his tears. After they were brushed away, he awarded Hisoka with a sweet kiss.   
This is it, thought Hisoka. This is where I truly belong.  
  
"I found it!!!!!" cried Watari.  
"The antidote?" Tatsumi asked hopefully.  
"No, silly!! The exact whereabouts of Razius! Thanks to Muraki's directions, we can get him when he least expects it!!"  
"I'd be happier with the antidote!! You may have a bodice, but I've got nothing!!! Do you know how hard that is?!?!"  
The door slammed open and Yuma and Saya stepped in, waving blue and white ribbons. "Tatsy!!!!"  
"Oh shit!!!!!!" Tatsumi jumped up and started to run, but Yuma tackled his knees. He fell to the floor hard.  
"Get him!!"  
"Pin him down!!"  
"HELP!!!!!!!"  
Watari laughed at the scene in front of him, then something caught his eye outside the window.  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka were walking along the path, towards the living complexes. They were talking and laughing.  
Finally, he thought. It finally happened.  
  
Muraki nodded to the doctors he passed and stepped in the doorway of a specific room. The patient had the room to himself, but it still felt empty.  
Oriya lay on the only bed in the room. His head was heavily bandaged, due to the blow he suffered.   
I should kill Razius, he thought. But I need to watch Oriya. Oh well, I'll let the Shinigami do my dirty work this time. Better they do it than me.  
  
"Done!!" announced Yuma.  
Watari turned away from the computer and burst out laughing.  
Tatsumi's hair was in various knots, each tied with a blue or white ribbon. And he was in a dress Yuma and Saya forced him into.  
"Find the fucking antidote!!!!" snapped Tatsumi.  
"Don't be vulgar, Tatsy!!!!" scolded Saya.  
"Call me by my name!!!!!"  
"I'll find that antidote," said Watari, turning to his computer.  
"Find it, dammit!!!!!"  
  
Later that night...  
  
Hisoka slowly awakened. He opened his eyes, and looked around the darkened bedroom.  
Where? Wait...this is Tsuzuki's room...  
His face burned as he remembered their actions hours before. Then again, the whole thing wasn't embarrassing.  
Tsuzuki lay beside him on his back. He was asleep, his face a mask of peace. One arm was draped over his stomach, the other tucked around Hisoka's waist from under Hisoka's stomach.  
He's so beautiful, thought Hisoka. He sat up, feeling the covers slide off his naked body. He leaned over Tsuzuki and pressed a kiss to the older man's lips.   
Sighing softly, Hisoka sat up again, and turned his attention to the window. The cherry blossoms were blowing in the wind.  
Tomorrow, we fight. We fight someone who's very strong. I must have faith, but I have the feeling I'll never see those cherry blossoms again. That I'll never be able to lay here with Tsuzuki again. I hope that we make it out of this safely. I pray that we will...  
  
  
Aww!!!! How kawai!!!!!!!! Is it over? Hell no!!! I hope you all liked this installment and sit and wait for the next chapter. It'll be up soon, I promise!!!! ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 9

Welcome to hell!!!!!! Oops, did I say that out loud? ^_^ Well, everyone seems to like what's been happening, so let's keep it up!! Stay in good spirits and always brush your teeth...what the hell am I talking about? Anyways, enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Konoe glanced at his watch and sighed. "Where are they? I would expected this from Tsuzuki, but from Kurosaki..."  
Watari grinned. "Oh, they're just busy!!!"  
Tatsumi was giving him the glare of deathTM. He was still a woman, and he barely managed to fit into his suit. "And why weren't you busy getting an antidote?!?!"  
"I was looking at the directions and finding the location of Razius!"  
"That's no excuse!!"  
"But it isn't an excuse!"  
"My ass it isn't!!"  
Konoe put a hand to his head. "Gods...they're worse than Tsuzuki and Terazuma..."  
  
Tsuzuki had on his smile as he took one more glance into the mirror. Then he turned to Hisoka. "Ready?"  
Hisoka was staring out the window, a sad look on his face. "Yeah..."  
Tsuzuki walked over to him and put his arms around his shoulders. "Is something wrong?"  
"It's just...I have this feeling that something bad will happen. Like...one of us will die. Or both."  
"Or not a all. Have faith, 'Soka-chan. We'll make it through this."  
Hisoka leaned into his embrace. "I hope so."  
"Don't say that. Say 'I know we will'."  
"...I know we will."  
"Good! Now let's go!!"  
When Tsuzuki turned away, Hisoka smiled slightly. Tsuzuki always knew to keep his confidence up. That was one of the reasons he loved him.  
  
Konoe narrowed his eyes at Tsuzuki and Hisoka as they hurried in. Watari was giggling his head off, and Tatsumi was still glaring at him.  
"From what we've determined," said Konoe. "Razius's location is in Tokyo. He's in hiding, though. So you may have some difficulty finding him. I've sent other Shinigami there already, and some will be guarding Meifu. Tsuzuki, Kurosaki, and against my better judgment, Watari. You will all go to Tokyo. Tatsumi, you're to stay here and recover. That wound has yet to heal."  
Everyone acknowledged him.  
  
"Ooh, it's been too long since I've been to Tokyo!!" squealed Watari. "It's so busy!!!"  
Tsuzuki squinted through the crowd of people. "I don't see him..."  
Hisoka shot him a look. "This is like finding a needle in a haystack!!"  
Watari grinned. "Hmm, we worked really hard...how 'bout a dessert break?"   
"YAY!!!!" said Tsuzuki.  
"Wait a minute!!" snapped Hisoka. "We've only been here five minutes!! And we can't take breaks!!"  
"Buuuuuuut 'Soka-chan!!!" whimpered Tsuzuki. "I'm hungry, and we didn't have any breakfast!!"  
"And you know, food gives energy," said Watari.  
"I'm not hun-" began Hisoka.  
Suddenly, his stomach growled fiercely. Watari and Tsuzuki grabbed his arms. "Let's goooooooo!!!!" they cried in unison.  
"NO!!!!!!"  
  
"Now Tatsumi-chan, let me see your wound," said the doctor.  
"I'm NOT a girl!!" said Tatsumi. "Watari gave me a gender-switching potion!!"  
"Oh, I'm just teasing! Now, let me see it."  
Tatsumi allowed her to take off the bandage wrap. He grimaced at the sight of the angry gash on his abdomen.  
"It's healing nicely," said the doctor. "But you're overdoing yourself. If you try too hard, you might reopen your wound.  
Tatsumi sighed, and turned his head away. "It's just so frustrating! I get chosen as Watari's damn guinea pig, and I've got boobs. Not to mention I'm wounded."  
"Oh, I think he likes you."  
"Watari?!?!"  
"Well, he usually chooses Tsuzuki-kun for those experiments, right? Well, he chose you. He isn't a bad catch."  
"He ISN'T my type."  
"Oh yes he is. You two are exactly alike; you just don't notice. But I think you've noticed."  
"What?"  
"I think you like him too."  
"Are you CRAZY?!?!?! Why-"  
"He IS one of your best friends. And you talk with him more than anyone, with the exception of Konoe-kachou."  
"That doesn't mean I like him!!"  
"Oh, what a pity!!" The doctor dabbed away tears that weren't there. "He may not come back from this battle, y'know."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Razius is strong, right? Watari-kun just might get killed."  
Tatsumi sat up. "Shit, you're right!!"  
"See, you do like him!!"  
"I don't!!! He has to make me an antidote!!"  
"Excuses, excuses." The doctor stood. "Well, I can't let you leave. You're wounded. And besides, I was teasing. Watari probably will live. You just wait and see."  
She left Tatsumi alone. Tatsumi gave an irritated sigh and tried to fall asleep.  
  
"A-CHOO!!!!!!!!"  
"Watari!" said Tsuzuki, covering his cakes. "Don't sneeze!"  
"I covered my mouth," said Watari. "I wonder who was talking about me..."  
Hisoka tried to stand up, but Tsuzuki kept him in his chair. Watari also kept an eye on him.  
"Dammit, we need to get back to work!!! Enough break!!"  
"But 'Soka-chan, we just got here!!"  
"What the hell are you talking about?!?! We've been here for close to two hours!!"  
"But-"  
Suddenly, there was a loud explosion outside. The three Shinigami shot to their feet and rushed out of the cake shop.  
A shop was on fire. It was like a fireball had been launched at it.  
"Let's find him!!" said Hisoka.  
They looked around, and saw a fireball come out of the sky, striking the cake shop.  
"I'm pissed now!!!!!" screamed Tsuzuki.  
"This way!!" cried Watari. They ran and saw a figure standing amongst the chaos.   
Razius.  
"Let's play on my grounds!!" he cackled. He put out a hand, and a portal appeared. He jumped into it, throwing a message over his shoulder. "Follow me!!"  
"Shit, what'll we do?!" cried Watari.  
"Send a message bird to Meifu!!" said Tsuzuki. "Tell them Razius went to the demon world!!!"  
After Watari sent the message bird, the three of them ran to the portal and jumped into it, into the demon world. The portal trembled once, then disappeared.  
  
  
Suspenseful? I thought so! The next chapter will have definite action, so be sure to stay on the edge of your seat!! ^_^ 


	11. Chapter 10

I'm back!!! It's time for another chapter!!!! Well, this is gonna be one hell of a fight, so hold onto your hats, boys and girls!!! Without further ado, here's Chapter 10.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Their surroundings were so bleak; it was hard to see. The ground looked like it had been set on fire a dozen times, and an eerie mist flowed everywhere. This definitely wasn't a wonderful place.  
Tsuzuki sighed, sensing Razius's presence. He was waiting for them. He walked with Hisoka and Watari until they heard a voice.  
"Welcome, Shinigami!! I hope you like your surroundings, because you won't be leaving here alive!!!!"  
Then he appeared. He looked at each of them with visible distaste.  
"Well, well. I'm facing two Shinigami who are gay, and a drag queen Shinigami. Really, is this the best Enma could send?"  
"I'm NOT a drag queen!!!" snapped Watari. "It's just the work of my gender-switching potion!! See?!" With that said, he flashed Razius. Everyone face-faulted.  
"I cannot believe you just did that," said Hisoka, rubbing his forehead.  
Tsuzuki stepped forward. "I'll be your first opponent."  
"Ooh, the one who possesses the 12 Shikigami...nah, I'll fight you last."  
"Eh?!"  
"Yep, I'll fight the drag queen first."  
"I told you I-"  
"Good luck, Watari-san," said Hisoka, as a reminder of their mission.  
"Oh. Right." Watari got into a fighting stance.  
Razius closed his eyes and black energy surrounded him. Then his eyes shot open and the energy flew at Watari. Watari dodged the attack, but a bit of the energy sliced open his upper left arm.  
Hisoka looked behind them. "We have company..." Demons were gathering.  
"They're here to watch the show," said Razius. He eyed Watari, who clutched his left arm. "Where were we?"  
"I was about to make my move," snarled Watari. He rushed towards Razius, his fists ready.   
The two became locked in a horrid fistfight. Razius had the definite upper hand and had no trouble beating down Watari. Watari was quicker, but not as strong. It was too soon when he couldn't stand up.  
"Watari-san!!" cried Hisoka, as he and Tsuzuki leaned over Watari.  
Watari coughed up blood. "I'm...fine...beat him..."  
"You're next, boy," said Razius. "I hope you will put up a better fight."  
  
"They're in the demon world?!?!" exclaimed Tatsumi. "What the hell are they doing there?!?!"  
"They followed Razius there," said Konoe. "But we can't open a portal to there."  
"Gods!!" Tatsumi sat up and winced at the pain his wound caused. "How can things get any worse?!?!"  
  
Hisoka faced Razius squarely, drawing a katana. He knew he was no match for the demon, but he wasn't about to go down without a fight.  
"Ooh, a sword," said Razius. "And I'm unarmed. Well, I can surely remedy that." With that said, there was a quick flash and a scimitar was in his hand. "There. The odds are now even."  
"'Soka-chan, you don't have to fight!!" said Tsuzuki. "I can fight him!!"  
"Don't worry about me!!" said Hisoka, getting into stance. "Watch out for Watari!!"  
Razius let out a roar and jumped into the air. Hisoka raised his sword, blocking the blow. The katana nearly snapped in half.   
"You can't beat me!!" declared Razius, swinging his scimitar. "I out skill you!!"  
Hisoka ducked and thrusted forward. The katana buried deep into Razius's stomach.  
Blood spat from his mouth. He grabbed the blade and pulled it out of him, while Hisoka still held the hilt. He lifted Hisoka into the air by the sword and slammed him into the ground, hard.  
Hisoka gasped in pain, his vision hazy.  
"'Soka-chan!!!" Tsuzuki cried. Hisoka understood and rolled away, barely able to avoid the thrust from Razius's scimitar.  
The sword fight lasted a long time. It was an exchange of blows; Hisoka striking Razius, Razius striking Hisoka. Tsuzuki fidgeted as he stood there, hating that Hisoka refused his help.  
Then the worst happened. Razius did a spell. He concentrated a lot of black energy into it and threw it at Hisoka.  
Hisoka didn't see it coming. He noticed it by Tsuzuki's screaming. The energy struck him head-on, and pain shot through his body. Then, his world spun into oblivion.  
  
"'SOKA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tsuzuki as Hisoka crumbled to the ground. A black aura surrounded him. Tsuzuki ran to Hisoka, tears spilling out of his violet eyes. He knelt down by the unmoving form and touched his face. His hand was scorched upon touch.  
"Such a pity," said Razius. "Your little bitch seems to be in a comatose state. That dark energy is entering his heart and soul. When he wakes up, he will be a demon."  
Tsuzuki gritted his teeth. "No...this can't be...please wake up, 'Soka-chan..."  
Watari painfully sat up. "Gods...Bon..."  
"It's looks like you're up," said Razius. "But I hope you put up something of a challenge. I've yet to face anyone deemed my equal."  
Tsuzuki tried to touch Hisoka again, but his hand was scorched again. He couldn't even touch him. He couldn't mentally speak to him without touch. Razius had made sure that they couldn't even so much as synchronize.  
"Well, c'mon!!! I haven't got the patience for a pathetic scene like this!!!"  
Tsuzuki wiped away the tears. He leaned down and kissed Hisoka's forehead, ignoring the scorching pain his lips felt. Then he stood.  
No experience could ever amount to the burning anger he felt at that moment. Not only did Razius harm HIS Hisoka, but also he was trying to take Hisoka away forever!!! No forgiveness.  
"Ready to fight?!" demanded Razius.  
Tsuzuki gave him a deadly glare. "You made a big mistake to mess with the Shinigamis. You asked for a fight, and well...you've provoked me enough. Now you will know how it feels. When you face the strongest Shinigami in Meifu!!!!!"  
  
  
I think Tsuzuki's mad...well, it wasn't a heated fight, but now I have everyone worried 'bout Hisoka. Will he live? Die? God, I asked the same question about Tatsumi. Well, I'm really not sure this time. What do you all think? Write a review and I'll decide upon your demands. Not a bad idea, huh? ^_^ 


	12. Chapter 11

It's time again!!! I've come up the perfect outcome of what happens to poor Hisoka. You all will see it at the end of this chapter. At least the start of it. Anyways, here's Chapter 11!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Do we have a way in?!"  
"We're still trying to develop a portal!!"  
"Hustle!! They're not gonna last down there!!!"  
Tatsumi stopped straining to hear what they were saying. He painfully sat up and swung his legs over the side of the hospital bed.  
They need my help, he thought. He reached for his clothes to find a dress. And this isn't funny!  
Seeing as he had no choice, he put on the dress. Being as careful as possible, he headed for the door. He needed to get into the demon realm right away.  
  
"Come forth, Suzaku!!"  
Tsuzuki felt a wave of energy flow around him as the firebird emerged. "FIRE!!!!"  
Suzaku complied, shooting fire at Razius. However, a kekkai formed around him, the fire disintegrating when it hit the kekkai.   
"How about my own brand of fire?!" sneered Razius. Darkened flames shot at Suzaku, striking her dead-on.  
"Suzaku!!!" cried Tsuzuki, as she fell. He knelt beside her.  
"Tsuzuki-sama," she said softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't help..."  
"It's okay. Go back to Gensoukai and recover, okay?"  
"As you wish..." the firebird vanished.  
"One down, eleven to go," said Razius. "Who's next?!"  
  
Watari hovered over Hisoka's unmoving form. The aura around him was getting darker. There had to be something he could do.  
"Bon..." He took the hem of his dress and brushed it against Hisoka's shoulder. It caught fire, then was scorched.  
"Gods," he murmured, then turned to see the fight. Tsuzuki was now using Byakko. But Byakko wasn't holding out well. "Razius is too strong, and I can't help Bon. Can things get any worse?!"  
  
"His vital signs are stable," said the nurse. "Its any day now."  
Muraki nodded. "I know."  
He let his gaze drop on Oriya, who was still in a coma. The way outcomes just fuck with you...  
He smirked a little, then turned to leave. He knew all too well what was going on in the demon world. Tsuzuki-san was struggling, and the kid was gonna become a demon. The outcomes of those didn't look too good for the good guys.  
But I'M not a good guy, he thought. I'm far worse than Razius. And he's pretty damn lucky I don't go down there and tear him apart. Well, maybe I will. I'll just have to wait and see how things go down there, won't I?  
  
Tsuzuki dismissed Byakko, and he knew it would be pointless to summon another Shikigami. Razius was too strong for them, and that was scary.  
"Out of tricks?" asked Razius. "Because I'm not even close to breaking a sweat."  
Tsuzuki knew there was only one thing he could do. Bind him.  
  
"Tatsumi?!" cried Konoe. "What are you doing?!"  
"Is the portal ready?" he asked, nursing his abdomen.  
"Even if it was, we aren't sending you!! You're injured!!!"  
"They need my help!! Something bad might happen, and they're on his grounds!! He has the higher advantage!!!"  
"We know that!!! But it won't help any if you go and get yourself killed!!!"  
"I won't get killed!!! Just send me!!!"  
"..."  
  
Watari kept his eyes on Hisoka, his hopes all gone. There was absolutely nothing anyone could do. Even though Tsuzuki was trying to bind Razius, the spell wasn't strong enough.  
003 hopped off Watari's shoulder and sat on the ground next to Hisoka's still form. It looked sad, and Watari knew why. They couldn't save him. He was either gonna die from the dark energy, or he was gonna become a demon.  
"Hey!!!!! I think I've got him!!!"  
  
Tsuzuki felt an adrenaline rush as Razius struggled with the spell. It was working.   
Just then, there was a flash of light and someone stood next to him. Tsuzuki turned to see Tatsumi. His eyes widened at the dress Tatsumi was wearing.  
"Binding him?" he asked.  
"Yes," said Tsuzuki. "It might work, but I need you to weaken him. Okay?"  
"That's easy." Tatsumi glared at the demon, and took a step forward. The shadows came alive, and struck Razius. They wounded him badly.  
"Fucking Shinigami!!!!!!" he roared. He started to gather energy.  
Tsuzuki noticed Hisoka's sword on the ground next to him. He had no experience with swords, but this was their only chance. He reached down and grabbed it.  
"Is that your last line of defense?!?!" Razius roared. "HA!!!!!! You're worse than your bitch over there!!!"  
That did it. Just reminding Tsuzuki of Hisoka was enough to set him off. He screamed in rage, and rushed forward. With one thrust, he stabbed Razius in the chest.  
"You think this will work?!" croaked Razius. "I'm a demon!! I-"  
Tsuzuki pulled the sword out of him. Then kicked him to the ground. Overcome by strong anger, Tsuzuki slammed the sword down again, cutting his chest open like chicken. He raised the sword and slammed it down again, and again, and again.  
Tatsumi rushed over and tried to restrain him. "Tsuzuki-san!! Stop it, he's dead!!!!!"  
Tsuzuki regained control. He collapsed to his knees, his breathing labored. Razius was dead; killed by a sword. It was too ironic, but he wasn't getting up. His blood was all over the place, and Tsuzuki was horrified at what he did.  
"It's over," said Tatsumi. "He won't bother us anymore."  
"I can't believe I cut him up," said Tsuzuki. "He made me so angry, doing what he did to Hisoka..." he froze. "'Soka-chan!!!!"  
He got up and ran over to Watari. Hisoka was still unmoving. Ice-cold fear shot through him.  
"We better go," said Watari. He noticed demons were gathering around.  
"What happened to Kurosaki-kun?" asked Tatsumi.  
"He was hit by that dark energy dead-on," said Tsuzuki.  
"WHAT?!?! Shit, this is bad!!!"  
"We know," said Watari. "We have to try and move him."  
  
Later...  
  
"Isn't 'Soka-chan in the infirmary?" asked Tsuzuki.  
Watari sighed softly. "I'm sorry...they had to move him to quarantine."  
"Why?"  
"It was only a few minutes ago. He woke up."  
"He did?! I have to see him!!"  
"It's impossible, Tsuzuki-san," said Tatsumi. "He's been turned into a demon..."  
Tsuzuki's mind went blank. He felt his heartbeat slowing down, and the air from his lungs coming in at a smaller rate. He fell to his knees, feeling tears spill from his eyes. Tatsumi knelt in front of him, and Tsuzuki accepted the shoulder Tatsumi offered. His tears turned to hysterical sobs as he cried harder than he'd ever cried.  
It was too late. There was nothing they could do for Hisoka.  
  
  
Sniff, oh man that was hard to write!!! What's gonna happen, you say? The outcome won't be good, but it will make sense. How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Well, it doesn't matter!! See ya next time!!!! ^_^ 


	13. Chapter 12

Hello, peoples!!! Okay, the ending of the last chapter was a bit sad, but I'm afraid things are gonna get worse before they get better. As a warning, you may need tissues when reading this.   
  
Chapter12  
  
Konoe stared into the quarantine room, feeling a rush of grief. Hisoka was in there, but he was raving around. His once beautiful emerald orbs of eyes now were a dark shade. His fingernails had extended and his mouth was full of sharp teeth.  
I can't believe this happened, he thought. Especially to one of my employees...  
He had remembered literally begging Enma to save Hisoka. Enma had promised to try his hardest, but there was no guarantee. And even if Hisoka became human again, his mind had been morphed, so he technically wouldn't be normal.  
We have to try. He tried to stop Razius. He deserves better than this.  
  
"Here, Tsuzuki!!!" said Watari, placing a slice of cake in front of him. "This was in the refrigerator!! We all know how much you love sweets!!"  
Tsuzuki looked down at the plate then pushed it away. "I'm not hungry."  
"Okay, I'll just put it back in there for you later."  
"I won't be hungry then."  
Watari sighed. He didn't even try to smile. "Tsuzuki..."  
"How can I be hungry when 'Soka-chan..." tears filled his swollen eyes. "I couldn't protect him!! I had every chance to save him, but I didn't!! This is my entire fault!! How could I have let this happen?!?!"  
He started sobbing again. Watari was close to tears himself. "Tsuzuki..."  
Tsuzuki wiped at his eyes. "I-I-I'm sorry. I just need some time by myself."  
"That's understandable. But don't keep things bottled up inside. If you need anyone to talk to..."  
"I know. Thank you."  
Watari left the room and let out a sad sigh. Hisoka was a demon and Tsuzuki was a wreck. Everything was in total chaos.  
"How is he?" asked someone. Tatsumi walked up to Watari. He seemed to be on better terms with the doctor since he turned him back into a man.  
"He's still a wreck," said Watari. He himself decided to stay a woman to continue his research. "Nothing seems to be helping him. He wouldn't even brighten up at the sight of sweets."  
"It can't be helped. He's so depressed about what happened to Kurosaki-kun. But I have a bit of good news. Kachou said he talked to Enma about him. Enma said he'd be able to save Kurosaki-kun. Y'know, reverse the effect."  
"Gods, really?!?! That's perfect!!!"  
"It's the only way to save him. But...there is no guarantee on it. Enma will try his hardest."  
"Should we tell Tsuzuki? It would be wrong to give him false hope if Enma can't do it..."  
"It's better he have some hope than none. I'll tell him."  
  
Hisoka growled in rage as he clawed at the walls. His fingernails broke again, but they immediately grew back.  
"Fucking humans!!!!!!!" he screamed. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!!!!!!!!! Let me out!!!!!!!!"  
He heard whispers beyond the walls. He couldn't stand it how they kept him here like this.   
I'll kill them all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He thought angrily. Every last one of these fucking humans!!!!!!!!!  
He suddenly clutched his head. He heard a voice deep inside. Pleading, crying, begging...  
(please stop this it isn't right I wouldn't want to hurt my friends please stop someone help me Tsuzuki please help me)  
Hisoka shook his head. "What the hell?!?!"  
Suddenly, the door opened. He growled at the humans who came in.  
"It's time for the purging," said one.  
"What fucking purging?!?!" snapped Hisoka.  
"Yours."  
  
The Shinigami sat silent outside the doors to Enma's chambers. Each of them was silently praying that Hisoka could be saved.  
They had heard screaming from within several times. It was Hisoka repeatedly screaming 'get the fuck away from me!!'  
Tsuzuki fidgeted in his seat with each passing minute. He knew there was no guarantee that Hisoka would be able to get better. It was torture just sitting there without knowing what was going on within.  
Someone please show him mercy!!! He thought. He never did anything wrong in his life!!! It wasn't his fault he died!!! Please...  
  
Enma finished the spell. Hisoka was screaming and convulsing on the floor as the spell surrounded him. Then his body stilled.  
"Hisoka?" he asked softly.  
There was a groan and Hisoka lifted his head. He opened his eyes and they shined like shimmering emeralds.   
"Hisoka, you're back with us," said Enma. He extended a hand to the boy.  
"Get the fuck away from me!!!!" he snapped, darting to his feet. He looked at his hands. His fingernails were back to normal. "You turned me into a fucking human!!!!!"  
Enma sighed. He salvaged his body, but not his mind. "You are human, Hisoka. You've always been."  
"I'm a demon!!!!! You fucking loon!!!!!! Change me back now!!!!!!!"  
At least in this stage we can salvage his mind through his friends, thought Enma. This will take a while...I guess I should put him back in quarantine...  
  
Tsuzuki lay in bed, drawing circles in the bedspread with his finger. He couldn't stand his comrades sympathetic faces anymore.  
He's recovered his human form, he thought. But his mind is still screwed up. Kachou had said we could probably help him recover his human mind. Gods, I'll try my hardest. I refuse to lose 'Soka-chan...  
He rolled onto his other side and looked at the pillow. Just the night before, they had slept there together. It's so terrible how things can change in just a matter of hours. He grabbed the pillow and pressed his face in it. He could smell Hisoka on the pillow.   
Tears filled his eyes again and he couldn't fight back the sobs. He was gonna do whatever it took to bring Hisoka back. He would do anything for his love. Anything...  
  
Hisoka slammed his fist into the wall, screaming. Not only was he locked in the same room with the same white walls, but also he was human.  
More and more he heard that desperate voice inside him. It was so helpless and pleading. So annoying to Hisoka...  
(someone help I need help please help me for the love of sanity help Tsuzuki help me find me Tsuzuki)  
"Who the fuck is Tsuzuki?!?!?!" Hisoka screamed.  
"I am," said a voice.   
Hisoka turned his head. Another human stood there in the room. The door closed behind him. His amethyst eyes shined a little, but were serious.  
"You fucking humans!!!!!!!!!" Hisoka shrieked, but he felt frozen in his place. He should've just lashed out at Tsuzuki, but he didn't. "Please try to remember," said Tsuzuki. "I'm Tsuzuki. Your love."  
"Love?! HA!!!!!!!!! Why the fuck would I love another man?!?! A pitiful fucking human!!!!! You can go rot and die!!!!!"  
Tsuzuki felt the sting of his words, but ignored them. Hisoka needed his help. Kurosaki Hisoka, not this lunatic. He took a step towards Hisoka.  
"You stay the fuck away!!!!!! I'm serious!!!!! I'll fucking kill you!!!"  
Tsuzuki didn't listen as he took two more steps towards Hisoka.  
"You asked for it!!!!!!!!" Hisoka seemed to be gathering energy and concentrating it into his fist. Tsuzuki kept stepping towards him until he stood in front of him.  
"I want to help you," he said. He reached for Hisoka. "Let me help-"  
"Go to hell!!!!!!!!" screamed Hisoka. With that, he slammed his fist, in which he had concentrated his energy, into Tsuzuki's chest, and through his back.  
Tsuzuki eyes widened with the pain. He spat out a lot of blood and fell to the floor. Hisoka stood over him, his arm soaked with Tsuzuki's blood.  
"'So...'Soka-chan," he gasped, his life's blood pouring out of his body.  
Immediately, the room filled with people. Hisoka just stood there, watching them work on Tsuzuki, then carry him from the room. When he stood alone, the voice came back at full swing.  
(oh my god what have I done Tsuzuki what have I done please live please live please live I'm so sorry)  
  
Tsuzuki heard the frantic voices around him. The pain was too extreme, and the voices sounded hushed over the roaring in his ears. Like a wind blowing too hard.  
I couldn't save him, he thought, tears spilling out of his eyes. Now I won't be able to save him. I'm bleeding too much. This wound is fatal. I'm so sorry, 'Soka-chan. Please know that I love you. I love you. I love you...  
The roaring in his ears grew louder, so loud it hurt.  
Then there was silence.  
  
  
OMG what have I done?! I kept saying something bad will happen to Hisoka, but then THIS happens to Tsuzuki. But like I said, things will get worse before they get better. Oh, and I'm sorry if anyone was offended by Hisoka's constant usage of the word f---. It was to emphasize that this demon isn't anything like him (I've never heard of Hisoka using the word f---) Well, I hope you liked this, and be sure to wait for the next one!!! ^_^ 


	14. Chapter 13

It's time again!!!! Okay, I know everyone is scared for Tsuzuki-kun, and you are about to find out what his condition is!!! Let's take it from the top!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Five hours had passed. The halls of Meifu were as silent as death. Footsteps echoed these empty halls, though. Soft footsteps that stopped in front of a door. On the panel in front of the door marked the words 'quarantine'.  
Tatsumi sighed and adjusted his glasses. He had to do this. This was the only way...  
"Are you sure?" asked Watari, who was beside him. "This may not be the time to tell him..."  
"I'm sure," said Tatsumi. "He needs to know. Maybe it will help him to recover his lost mind."  
Watari sighed, then nodded. "Alright. Well, go on in..."  
Tatsumi slowly opened the door to the darkened room and stepped inside.  
  
Hisoka sat against the wall, holding his head. The voice was more frequent, and more desperate.  
(this is bad this is terrible how could I hurt him why did I do it why is this happening please be all right Tsuzuki)  
SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!! His thoughts screamed at the voice. Get the fuck out of my head!!!!!!!!  
The blood on his arm had dried, but he didn't care. This voice hurt like a bad headache, and he thought he was going insane.  
Suddenly the door opened. A man with glasses stepped in. His eyes narrowed at him.  
"I am Tatsumi Seiichiro," he said.   
"Get out!!!!!!" screamed Hisoka.  
"No, I won't leave. And I will never forgive you for what you've done." His voice wavered a little.  
"What, punching that guy?! HA HA HA!!!!!! He had it coming!!!!! What, is he breathing on a machine, or something?!"  
Tatsumi let out a wavered sigh. "No. He's in no pain."  
"Then why are you here?! GET THE FUCK OUT!!!!!!!!!!"  
"He feels no pain because he DIED!!!!!!! Tsuzuki-san is dead!!!! He won't be coming back!!!!!!!!"  
Hisoka froze. "Don't lie. You guys are Shinigami. You're already dead."  
"He has the ability to heal, but he lost too much blood. There was nothing we could do. You killed him."  
Suddenly, that voice was as loud as a scream. He clutched his head, feeling the emotions of the voice.  
(NO NO NO NO NO NO)  
Hisoka gritted his teeth.  
(THIS CAN'T BE HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN WHY DID IT HAPPEN)  
He gasped in pain. His mind felt like it was splitting into a million pieces.  
(I KILLED HIM OH MY GOD I KILLED HIM HOW COULD I WHAT HAVE I DONE I LOST HIM)  
"Shut up!!!!!!!" he screamed at the voice. But the voice wouldn't go away.  
(TSUZUKI TSUZUKI TSUZUKI TSUZUKI)  
Blood dripped out of his ears.  
(TSZUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
Hisoka screamed in agony. He wave a wave pass over him...  
Then he collapsed.  
  
Tatsumi stared in shock at Hisoka's unmoving form. Slowly, he rose back up. When Hisoka lifted his head, Tatsumi knew he was back.  
Tears dripped out of his eyes. His body was shaking with convulsions.   
"I killed him," he whimpered. "I killed him..."  
"Kurosaki-kun," said Tatsumi. He extended a hand to the boy.   
Hisoka stared at his right arm. It was still covered in Tsuzuki's blood. With a chilling scream of pure grief, he looked around. He spotted the medical tray and grabbed a scalpel off it. To Tatsumi's horror, Hisoka started hacking at his right arm with the scalpel.  
"Kurosaki-kun!!!" he cried. He rushed forward, forcing the scalpel out of his grasp.  
Watari had also been standing in the doorway. He rushed over and knelt next to Hisoka. "Bon..."  
"I killed him with this arm!!!!!!!" Hisoka wailed. "Let me remove it!!!! I don't want it!!!!!!"  
"Bon..."  
Hisoka put a hand to his face and sobbed hysterically. Watari leaned forward and held the boy to him. Tatsumi was close to tears himself.  
When Hisoka calmed down, he looked at Tatsumi. "I need to see him, Tatsumi-san."  
"Kurosaki-kun..."  
"I beg you!!!!! Let me see him!!!!!!"  
"I...alright. I'll take you to where he is."  
Watari helped Hisoka to his feet. "I need my clothes..."  
"I'll get them," said Watari.   
The two waited while Hisoka got changed. Hisoka felt relieved to see his gun with his clothes.   
I will atone for your death, Tsuzuki, he thought, shoving the gun into his pocket. No matter what I will.  
  
The room was dark as Hisoka entered it alone. Tsuzuki lay on a table in the center of the room. A white sheet covered up to his chest, and a cloth covered his face.  
"Tsuzuki," he whispered. He sauntered over to the table, barely able to remain standing. "Tsuzuki..."  
He touched Tsuzuki's hand, but it was cold as ice. No warmth in it. Hesitantly, he lifted the cloth from his face.  
Tsuzuki looked peaceful, even in death. Nothing marred those beautiful features.   
"My love," Hisoka sobbed, leaning over him. "Why did it have to end like this?! We just started our relationship, and we were so happy. Why are you laying here, dead? Open your eyes. Please. Please open your eyes for me. Don't be dead, laying here waiting for burial. Don't leave me alone..."  
Tsuzuki gave no answer.  
"This is my fault. I killed you with my own hands. Why didn't I have control over myself? I should be here, not you!!!"  
Hisoka silently sobbed for a few minutes. He sighed, then took out his gun.  
"You can't come back," he whispered. "Never again...and I can't live without you." He pressed a kiss to Tsuzuki's forehead and lips. Then he turned away and pointed the gun to his head. "This is my atonement. Soon...I will be with you soon..."  
His finger squeezed the trigger.  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tatsumi. He threw open the door. He never thought the plan would turn out like this...  
Watari was behind him and flipped on the lights.  
A piece of ceiling had fallen. The gun lay on the floor not far away.  
Hisoka lay on the floor, unscathed. He stared with complete shock at the body laying on him.  
Tsuzuki rose up onto his hands and knees above Hisoka. He was holding the boy tightly to him. Tears were spilling out of his eyes.  
"Don't do it," he sobbed, holding the frozen boy. "Don't..."  
Tatsumi let out a sigh of relief. Watari smiled a little.  
Hisoka started shaking. "Alive...you're alive..."  
"It was part of the plan," said Tatsumi, a bit ashamed. "I forced Tsuzuki into it. He was able to heal in the nick of time, of course. But we knew that that good news wouldn't help you. So we pretended he was dead to get you to come back to us."  
"Even if I died," said Tsuzuki, still holding the boy. "Don't ever try to kill yourself again. Ever."  
Tears spilled out of Hisoka's eyes. He clung to the older man, sobbing in relief. He showered Tsuzuki's face with kisses, and Tsuzuki did the same to him.  
"Let's leave them alone," said Watari.  
Tatsumi nodded and they left.  
Hisoka couldn't stop crying. He clung to Tsuzuki and kissed him as many times as he could. Tsuzuki didn't seem to mind in the least.  
"I love you," said Tsuzuki. "I love you."  
"Me too!!!" cried Hisoka. "By gods, I love you too!!"  
  
  
Sniff, God I'm crying!!! Did I scare anyone? Well, that was the point. I hate sad endings, and I especially want a happy one for this!! Yep, one more chapter to go!!!! Have a nice day!!!! -_^ 


	15. Chapter 14

The final part!!!!! Boy, do I know how to chill out people!!!! Well, here we are again, and I hope you've enjoyed everything so far!!! Here it is!!!!!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"So everything turned out well?" asked Konoe.  
"Yes," said Tatsumi. "Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun seem to be just fine."  
"That's a relief. I didn't think anything would get back to normal."  
"Well, it's over now so there's nothing to worry about."  
"I'VE GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!" cried Watari, rushing into the room. He was still a woman. "I now know the secret behind female emotions!!!! They have a monthly cycle!!!!!!"  
"I spoke too soon," said Tatsumi.  
  
"Where's Hisoka?!" cried Yuma.   
"We have silver and gold ribbons!!" said Saya.  
"He's with Tsuzuki-san," said Wakaba.  
"Aw, damn!!"  
"You know what would be interesting to see?" said Terazuma. "Tsuzuki in those ribbons."  
"Nah, Hisoka is more kawai!!!!!!!!" said Yuma and Saya.  
"Ah well. Just a suggestion."  
Wakaba sighed. Yuma giggled and tapped Terazuma on the shoulder. Terazuma turned into a freaky monster.  
"I guess I'll take my leave," said Wakaba. She left with the transformed Terazuma trailing behind her.  
  
The hospital room was dark. Oriya was still in his coma. But a shadow formed over him.  
"I can get revenge through him," said the person, advancing on Oriya. "I can-"  
Suddenly, a hand came around his neck.  
"Hello, Razius. Still alive, I see."  
"M-M-Muraki!!!" cried Razius. "Hi!!!!!!!"  
"You don't know when to quit," said Muraki. "He is mine."  
"Oh, I didn't know that!!! Sorry!!!!"  
"Yes, you did."  
"...I-"  
"You know, I'm a little glad that chopping you up with a sword didn't kill you."  
"R...really?"  
"Yes." His hold tightened. "How about a chainsaw?"  
"AH!!!!!!!!!! NO MURAKI!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Watari got into his lab coat. He was back to being a man.  
"That was so much fun!!!" he declared.  
"For you," said Tatsumi, who was standing in the doorway. "I didn't like the experience."  
"Oh, don't lie!!! You loved it!!!"  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"NO!!!"  
"YES!!!"  
"Watari, I swear-"  
Watari held up a potion. "How would you like to be my guinea pig again?!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Oriya stirred. His eyes opened to unfamiliar surroundings.  
And I'm not surprised, he thought. This looks like a hospital...  
"Oriya, you're awake," said someone. Muraki walked over to him, and leaned over him. "You were a bit comatose."  
"I took a nasty hit to the head," said Oriya. "No wonder."  
"Don't worry. The problem has been disposed of." Muraki leaned down and brushed his lips against his forehead. "You won't be bothered anymore."  
Oriya narrowed his eyes. "I smell death on you."  
"Death follows me everywhere, my friend."  
"Don't I know."  
"Now, now."  
  
Not too far away, Razius lay dead (finally!!!!). His body was hacked into a dozen pieces.  
  
And finally...  
  
"The room is dark."  
"Want to turn on a light?"  
"No, it's fine."  
Hisoka sighed and leaned against the couch. He stroked Tsuzuki's head, which lay in his lap. Tsuzuki lay there, wearing his usual bright smile and intertwining his fingers with his other hand.  
"Feeling okay?" asked Hisoka.  
Tsuzuki nuzzled his lap. "Wonderful."  
"This was a tough battle on all of us."  
"Yeah...I'm sorry I didn't reveal myself earlier. That broken ceiling IS coming out of your pay."  
"I don't care. They can take ALL my money if they want it. I'm just so glad you're alive." Tears sprang to Hisoka's eyes. "When I thought I lost you, I felt so lost. You've helped me out, and I HURT you so terribly. I...I didn't know what else to do...I-"  
Tsuzuki leaned up and stopped Hisoka with a kiss. "Shh. what's past is past. I won't look at the bad things. Only the good."  
Hisoka smiled. "You know how to brighten my moods."  
"And you mine." He kissed his lover again, with more passion. Hisoka returned the kiss fully.  
"Thank you," murmured Hisoka. "For giving me a reason to live."  
"The same for you," said Tsuzuki taking his mouth into another kiss.  
Two souls, almost lost to eternal darkness, joined together in strong love. Their guidance to one another kept them going, even through the worst times. They have each other to comfort, to care for, to love for eternity. Nothing could destroy it.  
  
  
WOW, how happy!!!!!!! A LOT happier than the other chapters. Well, I hate sad endings, and I wanted this one to be super happy. I thank all of you, especially Ita-chan (for reviewing every chapter) for your kind reviews. Thanks for reading!!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
